Forever and Always
by kukkimonster
Summary: "Lady, even if you happen to be the president of the United States, I don't care! Get lost!" Natsume was losing his temper. Must-read. NxM. Read and review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

_**By: kukkimonster**_

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I will do my best to satisfy the readers.

**Note (Read this first)**: Hello everybody! Ü I just made my account today and this, Forever and Always, is my first story. I dreamed of this last week so I posted it here and I just added some details. *ohmaygahd* Hope you`ll like it. =)

-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 1: Mr. Leave Me Alone meets Ms. Persistent Photographer**

It was a boring day in Thailand for Hyuuga Natsume – a businessman who gained millions at the age of 21 and the most sought bachelor in town.

Suddenly, a young lady approached him. Natsume was staring at her who was now standing in front of him. She was wearing denim pants and a black blouse. She has the typical features of an Asian woman. Her strongly featured face was devoid of makeup, which softened when she smiled.

"Excuse me, can I sit next to you?" the lady asked in Thai after she greeted him.

"No. There are lots of vacant seats there. I don't have to share mine. I want to be alone."

Natsume didn't bother to speak in Thai. He doesn't know how to speak Thai anyway.

The lady sat next to him.

"Look, Miss…" _Jeez, she can`t understand me._

"Mikan."

"Huh?" _Crap, what does 'Mikan' mean in Thai?_

"I mean you can call me 'Mikan'. I am Sakura Mikan. And you are…"

"Leave me alone!" He doesn`t care if her name`s Mikan. He didn't even ask. _She can understand me… and I thought… Ugh!_

Mikan smiled. "Nice meeting you, Mr. leave me alone. Actually, I am a photographer. And I would like to know if you'll consider being my subject."

"No thanks. Look for someone else. I want to be alone."

"Please… you`re a nice model material. I can help you-"

"I don`t need your help. But if you really want to help me, just get lost." He shouted.

"Oh, I can`t do that. I can be very persistent, Mister. And I want you as my model."

"I don`t want to be your subject. Bye!" Natsume walked away.

Unfortunately, the lady followed him. Still hoping and asking to be her subject.

"Please, Mister. I can make you famous."

"I don`t want fame. Find someone else to your victim."

"Please…"

"Go away, Miss."

"I know a lot of modeling agencies here in Thailand. I can ask some of them to give you a break. I`ll have it released in our magazine."

"Lady, even if you happen to be the president of the United States, I don't care. Get lost!" He was losing his temper.

"Hold it, Mister!"

Natsume didn`t listen. "Shut up! Go a-"

Next thing he knew, there were water lilies, and fishes around him.

Natsume fell on the lake.

-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2: The Angry God in the Lake

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

_**By: kukkimonster**_

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

-x-x-x-

**Note (Read this first)**: Hello again, everyone! Ü So here`s the second chapter! Sorry, if this took a while. Hope you`ll like it. Don`t forget to RnR! *Comments and criticisms are very much welcome.* =)

-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 2: The Angry God in the Lake**

Natsume was still shocked. "…"

Mikan closed her eyes. _Oh my God! He fell on the lake! How about my model now?_ A naughty idea came into her mind. She immediately got her camera in her bag. She was now taking pictures of him in the lake.

Natsume`s eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, me?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "Can`t you see I am doing my job."

"How dare you!"

Mikan didn`t mind his angry face. She smirked. "Thanks, Mister. Nice pose. You should have told me you wanted it to appear wet look. Ha-ha!"

"When I get out of here, I'll definitely break your neck!"

_Oh my!_ Mikan got scared. She immediately turned away.

"Hey, witch! Where do you think are you going?"

"Well, I am going home."

"And aren't you going to help me out of here, miss?"

"Why should I? I don`t want to get my pretty neck broken. The pictorial is now over. Pack up time. Ja ne! Mwah!"

"What the- Damn you!" He shouted.

Mikan continued to walk away smiling. Her problem is now solved. She will now return to Japan peacefully.

**(Tokyo, Japan)**

"Gosh! Who`s this handsome model? How did you have him in the lake?" Shouda Sumire was amused while staring at the pictures Mikan took in Thailand.

"Of course, I just used my charm on him. Ha-ha!"

Her masterpiece – _The angry god in the lake_.

"Your model is handsome. But I think he didn`t like what happened, right Mikan?

"Well…" Mikan told her the whole story. She couldn`t help but laugh out loud.

"You did that? Baka! What if he really got you that time and broke your neck?

"Oh, chill! I am still alive. It was him who swam in the lake, not me. Ha-ha!"

Sumire sighed. "Okay, you still have your job in one condition."

Silence. If Sumire asks for a condition, she should be damn serious. "As long as my happiness is not at risk, okay Permy?" Mikan said nervously.

"You couldn`t be assigned in Thailand anymore."

_Oh, nooooo!_ One of Mikan`s favorite countries is Thailand!

"Mou! Well, how about vacation?"

"Nope! Not even a vacation."

Mikan sighed. _Pft! It was my ultimate dream to go to Puhket. And now… Jeez!_

"Well?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes! I`m just protecting you from your unwilling model, you see. What if you will meet again?"

"But-"

"No buts. If he sees your masterpiece… for sure, it`s bye-bye photography world. Take your pick. I`ll be going to States next week.

_Thailand or work?_

"Okay, we have a deal, Permy." _Ugh. All of this is that damned man on the lake`s fault. So goodbye, Thailand!_

Natsume is now on his way to his office. He can still recall what happened to him in Thailand. _It was so damn embarrassing! Damn that woman!_Little did he know that he will be the "victim" of the day.

"Yoh Natsume, you're so handsome!" Koko exclaimed, one of his subordinates.

"Yeah, you`re now famous!" Mochu said.

He turned to Mochu. "W-what d-do you mean huh?" His heart beats so fast.

"Hey, Onii-chan," Aoi greeted her brother, "how does swimming in the lake feel huh?"

Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Everyone burst with laughter.

_Damn it! I was so embarrassed when I fell on the lake that time. But today was worse. This was (hell) my most embarrassing moment in my life! Shit! Shit!_ _Shit!_ Natsume feels like burning a person right now. Everyone`s teasing and was chuckling so hard. Natsume, unable to hold his temper anymore, threw his documents and briefcase. They stopped.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

The whole office went dead!

One of his subordinates showed him a magazine. It was nobody but himself in the cover… taken by 'that photographer'. He feels like killing a person even more right now.

"Damn it!" Natsume throws the magazine out of anger.

"Take a seat, young man." Nogi Ruka said while he picked the magazine. "What will you do now?"

Natsume`s face was serious while his fingers were busy tapping the table.

"I will sue that photographer as well as their magazine!"

"Natsume, you can`t be serious."

"I am serious, Ruka. First, that photographer took my picture unwillingly when I was in an embarrassing situation. Second, that magazine allowed my picture to be published without my consent. That`s invasion of privacy. Now it`s ruining my reputation, Ruka. And my decision`s final." It seems that no one could stop him now.

"Hey, Hey, Calm down! Listen to me, okay? Just… just charge it to experience, Natsume. Let`s say there`s a reason why that thing happened to you. Just like this one. You became famous. Who cares if everybody laughs at you anyway! They are just jealous, yeah… just jealous, you see. Can they swim in the lake like you did huh?" It was obvious that Ruka was trying to make things lighter.

Natsume paused for a while."…" Then, he smiled. The first real smile he made after a long time. To everyone`s surprise, he burst out laughing afterwards.

"Ha-ha! You are right, Ruka. Why would I bother myself over an embarrassing picture? Ha-ha!"

Ruka nodded. "Just forget about revenge, okay?"

And with that, he walked on his way to his office with a smile threatening to spread on his face. While imagining Mikan`s angelic face, he has a new plan in mind now.

_So, till we meet again, Miss Photographer – or shall I say – Sakura Mikan__!_ Natsume was now staring at the name written below his picture. _ But the next time we`ll meet – I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. I`ll make you fall in love…__with me._

He let a mischievous smile escape from his lips.

-x-x-x-

**So, what do you think guys? I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please give me some reviews because you inspire me with those to continue this story, okay? Thanks. =))**

**PS: Again, comments and criticisms are very much welcome. Thanks for the reviews *****sakura240****, ****Tragedy lover XD****, ****icily-COOL****, ****ProxySoul29****, ****kanamealexis****, ****LoVE lyQ THiS***** I love youuu so much. =)**

**-kukkimonster. Ü**


	3. Chapter 3: Unraveling Hotaru's Secret

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

_**By: kukkimonster**_

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I will do my best to satisfy the readers.

**Note (Read this first)**: Hello everyone! It's been a while. I would just like to remind you, my dear readers, that Natsume hasn't given his name to Mikan (as found in the first chapter). Got it? And by the way, don't be confused- I edited this entire chapter from the previous one. Okay, here goes. Ü (Don't forget to RnR) (:

-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 3: Unraveling Hotaru's Secret**

**7 months later after that incident…**

**(Tokyo, Japan)**

In Mikan's room, she was panicking while Ruka and Hotaru were seriously talking at the veranda.

She didn't know what will be Hotaru and Ruka's reaction when she unraveled Hotaru's secret to him. How she wished everything went well. She hoped Hotaru won't be mad at her.

She didn't go out; however she can't help but wonder what's already going on.

Later, she heard their farewells and Ruka headed home. And it was followed by someone loudly knocking on her room. Incidentally, she forgot to lock the door.

_Oh my God!_

She jumped on her bed and pretended to sleep. She was already lying down when Hotaru went in.

_Gee, I hope she won't notice. I could not face her right now._

"Oi, baka. Don't pretend you're sleeping there. I know you're up. When your laptop is on, meaning you're still wide awake."

Of course, Hotaru knew that she'll shut down her laptop before going to sleep. Unluckily, her facebook account's still on at the moment. But she still pretended to be asleep.

"You won't wake up? Just wait... I'll look for a rat."  
"NOO!" she rebuked.

She feared rats. And her best friend knows that very well.  
"Oh, what? Why are you evading in your case?"

"I-I'm sorry about that, Hotaru. I didn't mean to be talkative. T-too bad I was forced by Ruka and I thought, w-well, he must know the whole truth."

Hotaru sweetly smiled at her.

"And I thank you for what you did. Ruka and I are really okay now."

"Huh?"

"Ruka already admitted the truth. You retraced him and ask for help about my hospital bill."

"I'm really sorry. I do not know what to do back then."

"And I thank you for that. And I found out that he loves me too."

"Thank goodness. I've been praying all the time for this to happen, Hotaru."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mikan."

"Did you know that I feel Ruka is actually concerned about you when we first met so I didn't hesitate to tell him the truth when he spoke with me."

"But how can you trace him when in fact you do not know his address?"

Mikan pointed at her laptop.

"Huh?"

"I saw him on TV and I remembered the name of their company. Then I just typed it in Google Search and I found out their website. From there, I have traced his address."

"I'm really grateful, Mikan. And next time will be our wedding. That will be six months from now. He really wanted a proper wedding."

"Really? Wow! I'm so happy for you."

"Of course, I already have nothing to wish for. And by the way, I might be coming home this week. Ruka will talk with Mom and Dad about us. I hope my parents will forgive me."

"Oh, certainly. They will be glad for you guys and for whatever you've done."

"I sure hope so. Oh! Before I forgot, since you're going to be our Maid of Honor, I'll tell Ruka to get a good-looking guy to be our Best Man too."

"It's a deal?"

"Yes. And I also want you to find the guy destined for you so that the two of us will finally be happy."

"Certainly. I've already met many guys on YM, facebook, twitter, tumblr, multiply, etcetera, etcetera, but I still can't find Mr. Right." Mikan couldn't help but sigh. "Gee. I'm actually hooked to the internet friendship. It's tedious sometimes."

"Well, you're always surfing the net whenever you're free. Good for you coz you're not under time pressure."

"Certainly. I can even work at home."

Mikan's self-employed. She couldn't be assigned in Thailand as a freelance photographer so she planned to stay in Tokyo for good. She holds franchise of hotdog stands. Three stands pitched in crowded places such as malls and one near a university.

Besides she still sidelines credit card encashment on which she reduces to three percent. She buys products and sells it less one percent. So she earns two percent per transaction. Why else would she seek to go back to Thailand and rasp when she has a nice income here in Japan?

"By the way, Ruka said that the name of our Best Man is Natsume. He's Ruka's best friend."

"Really? Hopefully he is handsome like Ruka." Mikan's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him soon."

Their conversation ceased when they heard Anna and Nonoko calling them from the gate.

"Hey Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan! Aren't you guys going to the internet café with us?" Nonoko yelled.

"Oh!" Mikan gasped. She quickly brought her laptop and before she could even reach the door, Hotaru asked. "Oi! Where do you think are you going, baka?"

Mikan turned to face Hotaru who was raising her eyebrows.

"I'm just going to the internet café."

"So, you'll leave me here alone?"

"Ah, H-hota-"

"No, you'll stay here, and I'll leave."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the internet café, baka."

"Eh? How about me? I really want to go too. Mou!"

"Then, let's go!"

Mikan excitedly grabbed Hotaru's arm on their way to the gate where Nonoko and Anna are waiting. "Ugh! Hotaru, faster! Gah. You're so slow." Hotaru groaned. Mikan chuckled. Now, Mikan no longer carries something heavy in her chest for revealing Hotaru's secret to Ruka.

x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

_**By: kukkimonster**_

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I will do my best to satisfy the readers.

**Note (Read this first)**: Hello guys! I just finished reading Gakuen Alice Chapter 164. And I was like, OMG! Luna, why did you only hug the ESP from behind and stop him? Kuonji SHOULD die. GRR! Damn that bastard! o Oh, and Mikan already did her best so please, please don't die- Natsume! *fingers crossed* I'm glad that Chapter 165's going to be released on the 20th of June though- what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? (: Sorry for ranting. Tehee. Okay, here goes. Ü (Don't forget to RnR) (:

-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 4: The Beginning**

Almost all of the people in the internet café knew each other. It all started with internet chatting that they met and later became friends.

Mikan switched on her laptop. She looked at her Facebook account. Then, in her Tumblr account. Next, she posted on Twitter. She visited her YM account. She watched videos in YouTube. She searched on Google. She chatted. And she played online games.

Anna, on the other hand, can't help herself but laugh out loud. She was now chatting with some guy she met at YM.

"Since she started chatting with that guy, she laughs like a crazy old woman in the street," Nonoko commented.

"Yeah! You know, I'm just curious, Anna-chan. Is that guy –you're chatting with- rich?" Hotaru asked while still facing the computer.

"Hm. You're fortunate Hotaru because Ruka's handsome, filthy rich, and loves you dearly. Anyway, that aside, why don't we ask for his picture, Anna-chan?" Mikan suggested.

"He said we could swap our pictures but he changed his mind and suggested that we'll just meet in person someday." Anna said while her eyes are still in the monitor.

"Send him your scanned pictures for swapping. At least, we'll recognize him already when you guys meet someday." Permy, a girl with a green curly hair, said.

Before everyone knew it, it's four o'clock PM already. Mikan realized that she was hungry.

"I'll be out for a while, guys. I'm just going to the bakeshop," Mikan announced and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Nonoko asked, "Hey! By the way, what's the guy's name again, Anna-chan?"

"Koko." Anna replied. "Don't you think he might be the one-" Anna paused, "the one I've been looking for?"

Nonoko gasped, "You mean- your future boyfriend?"

Anna chuckled. Hotaru gave her a questioning glare. "Hmm ... Well, let's see."

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Mikan sat at the corner of the bakeshop where she can see the whole area from where she was. Everyone seems to know each other.

"Indecent display of affection in a public place," said Tono who's paying his orders at the counter. It seems like he's referring to the lovers sitting behind the cash register.

"If the brains of the kids here get polluted because of you, I'll definitely send you, together with Misaki, to the mental hospital, Tsubasa" Tono said.

"That bread costs twenty rabbits, Tono," Tsubasa rolled his eyes, changing the subject.

"Here," Tono said.

"Each."

"What?"

"Are you even paying attention? I said; that's twenty rabbits each."

"No, this one only costs two rabbits each, Tsubasa." Tono indicated.

"Yeah, you're right. The remaining eighteen rabbits is the additional payment for disturbing Misaki and I. Indecent display of affection in a public place your ass. Geez, you should at least be wary of the atmosphere sometimes, Tono."

"That's ridiculous!" Tono exclaimed.

His facial expression was priceless. Misaki chuckled. Mikan couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was hilarious and sweet. She went out of the bakeshop. She walked around and looked for a place where she could take a rest. She sat in the gutter and watched some children playing on the road. She loved the peaceful surroundings of that community. Others were just simply chatting. There were many plants and trees everywhere. And the houses were all fine and well-designed.

"Meow."

She turned around and saw a kitten. The kitten was busy licking its foot. She tried reaching for the kitten but someone stepped beside her.

"Kerochan doesn't like strangers." She turned and gazed at the man standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I thought the kitten-" With wide eyes, Mikan saw that familiar face, his raven hair and his crimson eyes. She noticed that he froze too. That means he also recognized her.

Absolutely silence.

Purgatory.

Hell.

"Ahhh!" Mikan screamed in shock. The person in front of her was also the person she met seven months ago- that same guy –slash- Mr. Leave Me Alone –slash- The Angry God in the Lake. In an instant, she knew that she would have the worst day of her life. Little did she know that her life will never be the same again.

x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5: Wanted: Perfect Maid

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

_**By: kukkimonster**_

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NatsumexMikan

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I still will do my best to satisfy the readers. (:

**Note (Read this first)**: Hi guys! I'm really, really tired of waiting for the next chapter to be released. It's actually on the 20th of September, right? Why are you doing this to me, Higuchi-sensei? Jeez~ it's killing me seriously. o Anyways, I'm currently reading a really, really cute and hilarious story entitled _**Diary ng Panget Season 1**_ (It's sooooo long though). But ASDFGHJKL; I love you _**Cross Sandford**_~ as in, a lot! Mwaaaah! :* (And I must say~ Rhea Rodriguez~ you're definitely one lucky girl. Damn! I wanna be Cross' _**personal maid**_. **:"**)Hahahaha. XD By the way, sorry for ranting. Tehee. Just don't forget to read and review, okay? (:

-x-x-x-

**CHAPTER 5: Wanted: Perfect Maid**

Mikan's eyes were bulging out from their sockets. "Y-y-you're t-t-that g-guy- from b-be-before." She felt her jaw dropped.

Natsume froze too, she knew it. But a moment later, he suddenly came back to his senses. He felt that he was snapped back into reality. All he could see at that point in time was the stunned face of the girl in front of him. _Yes. That face… how could I ever forget that face and those auburn eyes? She's the annoying photographer back in Thailand. And what she did to me was… was extremely humiliating. I couldn't erase it from my mind. And… Damn! _Natsume's vision got a lot darker. He was glaring at her.

Natsume fixed his composure and said, "Oh, that's a shocker" he paused, "so you also remembered me, huh?" He uttered.

Mikan's face was turning blue. She realized soon months ago that what she did to this man wasn't right. Seven months ago, she could have helped him get up, right? However she even captured pictures of this man while he was sopping wet. She inhaled in all the air around her and exhaled like a raging horse all set for a race. She then forced a laugh which sounded more of choking. "A-ah… Err…" She stuttered. She breathed in again, gathered up the nerve and said, "Yoh!"

Goodness! Natsume couldn't help but shook his head while he picked the kitten from the ground. _Tch. This lady's really… really impossible. How could she greet me just like that as if we knew each other for a long time? The nerve. Tch._

Natsume caresses the kitten's fur. "I told you not to pass here, Kero-chan, for the reason that this area is said to bring terrible luck. You see, a stranger almost kidnapped you." He turned again and faced the lady in front of him. "And what a coincidence this is, Ms. Photographer!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Mikan frowned. _What the hell is this guy talking about me? I abduct poor kittens? Oh c'mon!_ _This place definitely gives the impression of being safe however I presume foolish individuals reside here too like __this__guy__talking to__ the cat._

"Wah!"

She was about to leave when she fortuitously tripped on the gutter and held on the gate which gave in immediately. She glanced at it for awhile and raised the handle of the broken gate.

Someone suddenly took it from her. She turned around and stared at the guy who's talking to the kitten a moment back- slash- the handsome guy she met seven months ago.

"You ruined my gate?" he shouted furiously.

"W-what!? I-is this your house? Ah! I-I'm really s-sorry." Mikan said nervously.

"You ruined my gate." He clenched his fists in anger. "You're getting on my nerves again."

"Hey Natsume, please don't intimidate her," a handsome guy with a blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. Beside him was a fine-looking guy too with a spiky hair and eyes that don't seem to open.

Mikan looked at the guy who was now standing beside her. It was Ruka. She didn't recognize the guy beside him though. But if there was one thing she noticed, it was the fact that all men she met so far were one hell of a bunch of good-looking men.

Ruka spoke. "Before I forget, Mikan, this is my-"

"You know her, Ruka?" Natsume interrupted. He gave Ruka a puzzled gaze.

"Of course I do. She's my fiancée's best friend." Ruka paused. He stared at Mikan once more. "Mikan, meet my best friend Natsume," he said pointing to the guy in front of her.

_Natsume? His name sounds familiar._ Mikan thought.

x-x-x

**-FLASHBACK-**

Few hours ago…

"I'm really grateful, Mikan. And next time will be our wedding. That will be six months from now. He really wanted a proper wedding."

"Really? Wow! I'm so happy for you."

"Of course, I already have nothing to wish for. And by the way, I might be coming home this week. Ruka will talk with Mom and Dad about us. I hope my parents will forgive me."

"Oh, certainly. They will be glad for you guys and for whatever you've done."

"I sure hope so. Oh! Before I forgot, since you're going to be our Maid of Honor, I'll tell Ruka to get a good-looking guy to be our Best Man too."

"It's a deal?"

"Yes. And I also want you to find the guy destined for you so that the two of us will finally be happy."

"Certainly. I've already met many guys on YM, facebook, twitter, tumblr, multiply, etcetera, etcetera, but I still can't find Mr. Right." She couldn't help but sigh. "Gee. I'm actually hooked to the internet friendship. It's tedious sometimes."

"Well, you're always surfing the net whenever you're free. Good for you coz you're not under time pressure."

"Certainly. I can even work at home."

"By the way, Ruka said that the name of our Best Man is _Natsume_. He's Ruka's best friend."

"Really? Hopefully he is handsome like Ruka." Mikan's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

x-x-x

_OMG! N-Natsume? Ruka's best friend… then he- he must be the one Hotaru mentioned hours ago. He's Hotaru and Ruka's Best Man for sure in their forthcoming wedding. Crap! Of all people, why him?_

"Ha-ha! Don't mind my best friend though. He's actually like that if somebody, fortuitously or not, razed his property." Ruka chuckled. "But I have a nice proposal in mind. Here." He puts on the medium signpost made of lumber around Mikan's neck. "You're hired."

"Huh?!"

"If you don't want to be sued by Natsume, then be his personal maid. He's terribly looking for one. He just came here from Thailand a few days ago. So… is that okay?" Ruka followed the kitten. "Kero-chan!" He gazed at Mikan once more and asked, "Before I forget, I have to say something to Hotaru which I didn't remember earlier. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Ah… Hotaru's at the internet café."

Ruka smiled. "Okay. See you, Mikan. And hey, Natsume…" He paused. "Take care of her, okay?" After that, he left.

Mikan could feel her jaw dropped. She was still holding the medium signpost that read- _Wanted: Perfect Maid_.

"It's obviously all your fault that you ruined my gate. Tch." Natsume said irritably.

Mikan faced the guy and matched the knot on his forehead. She just had the worst day of her life and she didn't want anyone- any guy- scolding her.

"And why are you so annoyed huh? Complain all you want if that gate of yours is magnificent. If I have destroyed it, then what's new? That gate is already old and damaged. Jeez. It's apparently not my fault that I accidentally ruined it."

"Tch. Whatever. I want you to have my gate replaced."

"What?"

"Gee, that gate's really costly, you know," Kitsuneme, the guy with a spiky hair, butted in. "It was imported from Germany."

"Argh! To hell with your gate, I actually don't give a damn. And I won't pay for it. Grrr!" Because of rage, Mikan tossed the gate's broken handle and it knocked the gate's base which gave in instantly. In a slow motion, the remaining parts of the gate fell on the ground all of a sudden.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"Nii-chan!," a young boy who just passed by yelled. "That's metal, am I correct? Can I have it? Our teacher asked us to bring recyclable materials."

Natsume nodded.

Five kids then swiftly surrounded the area where the wrecked gate collapsed.

"We will definitely get an absolute one hundred percent for this."

"Arigatou, Natsume nii-chan!" An adorable young girl with a russet hair expressed her gratitude.

"YEHEY!"

Mikan looked at Natsume. He wasn't saying anything while staring at the kids who are currently leaving. _Oh, well, at least, he's still thoughtful and considerate at those toddlers._

Kitsuneme laughed so hard which caught Mikan's attention. Natsume shook his head when she looked at him once again.

Kitsuneme, still laughing, reached for her hand.

"Welcome to Hyuuga Natsume's residence."

**x-x-x**

**Reviews are very much welcome. Ü**

And hey, you can follow me in my tumblr account: kukkimonster; twitter account: /kuronekosmile and add me also on facebook: /kukkimonster Tehee. Ü


End file.
